All Hail the King
by the faerie's crown
Summary: until time stole him away from her, she would continue to read the signs. AU


All Hail the King

description: until time stole him away from her, she would continue to read the signs. AU

* * *

i. she who scrivens

"Where is she?!"

The roar echoed throughout the festive halls, shaking the finely adorned tapestries and banners. The serving maids quaked in fear, desperately hoping the gods would soothe their master's destructive temper. The Iron King snarled at the silence that cheerily replied back.

"Tell me! Or else it will be on all of your heads!"

A maid whimpered as she stuttered, "I-In the library, sire. That is where your servant last saw her. P-Please don't eat me!" The Iron King towered over her, gleaming like silver in blue moonlight. A wicked, almost amused smile spread across his face. "I already have someone else for that." The woman squeaked as her master strode away in a whirl of metallic gray. With a furious look on his face, the King soon arrived at the castle's library and swung the doors open.

"Oi! Short stuff! Get out here, will you?" He heard the sound of muttering before a voice called out, "I'm busy translating right now! Runes that _your_ forefathers and dragons wrote, mind you. Could you bring me some food? And light? Don't you know how important it is to have good lighting? I can barely see anything in here!" Gajeel rolled his eyes, though there was a slight tug curving upwards at the ends of his lips.

"You talk too much for a small fry, you know that?" He strolled into the library, resisting the urge to sneeze. Usually, the Iron King would spend his time duking it out with advisers in the throne room or helping Commander Pantherlily establish and train the Kingdom's army. The once paltry regiment was now a fighting force to be reckoned with. Needless to say, the king was damn proud of the runts. Though he was fierce and short-tempered, Gajeel was recognized among his people as an excellent king who truly cared for his subjects, although he often destroyed countless mountains and towns as a result of his "friendly" skirmishes with fellow rulers like Empress Erza and Ice King Gray.

A man like Gajeel who was clearly built for fighting rarely entered the library. And when he did, it was for one reason only. One woman, to be specific.

Gajeel ignored the dusty finery of the room as he eased himself into a chair, eyes trained on the silent but furiously scribbling woman. It was almost sunset; the golden orange rays of the sun bled into the room, illuminating the dark oak floors with hues of mellow yellow. The light ricocheted from the windows and shone brightly on the ancient tomes that crowded each other on magnificent shelves. "What are you working on?" _I was looking for you._

The woman paused for a moment before resuming her work. "Translating runes. The scribes of old missed a few scrolls, so I thought I would finish the job. It's really fascinating, this particular scroll. It talks about the legend of a king and a terrible, fearsome beast! That's all I've made out so far." _I'm sorry I made you worry._ Gajeel's eyes softened. The two fell into comfortable silence. Gajeel leaned back into his chair and closed his eyes, enjoying the peace and quiet he could only share with his blue-haired lover. After a few moments, a quiet gurgle filled the room. "Levy," he murmured warningly. "Just a few more minutes!" Levy implored. "I'm so close to finishing this last bit."

"Nope," Gajeel said simply, scooping the tiny woman into his arms. "You may be She Who Scrivens, but you need to eat." Levy sighed in defeat as Gajeel carried her to their room. "Have someone bring a meal for the mistress. And something for me as well. We won't be coming out for a while," he instructed to the guard posted near the bedroom door. The soldier blushed red at the meaning behind Gajeel's words and dashed away to obey his orders. Levy was as red as the soldier, tightening her grip on her lover's shoulders. "G-Gajeel, why are you saying such things?!" She stammered nervously. Gajeel stared at her blankly before answering, "Because it's obvious." He kicked open the door with an impish look.

"I plan to have my way with you _thoroughly_."

Levy made a sound of protest in the back of her throat, and Gajeel quickly hoisted her up and shut the door. He then focused his attention on her, seizing her lips with his. He moved his lips against hers to a rhythm no entertainer could ever dare compete with. Levy moaned at the sensation and dug her fingers into his unruly long hair. "G-Gajeel, please. I need to translate again later, and you know that if we start, I won't be in the library until- _oh_." Gajeel flicked his tongue against Levy's neck, smirking at the shivers that were wracking his lover's body.

He breathed harshly and sucked on the rim of her ear, thoroughly enjoying the sounds that were escaping her mouth. "Ah, Gajeel!" Immediately, a suffocating need to be inside of Levy seized the King, and he promptly responded to the desire that was swelling within him. He quickly made his way to their bedroom, and tossed the flustered woman on to the clean sheets. Levy groaned at the loss of contact and pulled Gajeel closer to her, desperate to feel him around her.

She certainly wasn't thinking about those damn runes anymore; her mind was filled with him and him only. As childish as it was, Gajeel proudly puffed his chest with the pride only a dominant male could possess. "Gajeel," Levy panted, desperately meshing her hips into his. "Gajeel, _please._ " With a breathy _fuck_ , Gajeel shoved her gown aside and stripped her undergarments.

The second he placed his mouth on her firm breasts, Levy practically pushed her body off the bed and clawed him. She mewled with pleasure as he paid homage to her body, releasing a cacophony of erotic sounds into the air. Gajeel sucked hard at the erotic sight and teasingly caressed her overflowing wet core. As hard as it was to focus, Levy was determined to please her lover. Her small hands ran over Gajeel's strained bulge, inciting a hiss from the usually stoic man.

He gently slapped her hand away, undoing his clothes with deft movements. In response to Levy's questioning look, Gajeel grunted, "Can't wait anymore." Levy's eyes shone with understanding and barely contained excitement as he guided his cock into her. _"Ah!"_ The two scrunched up their faces in relief as he entered. Gajeel's eyes nearly rolled back into his head when his lover's walls tightened around him. She was so…fucking tight every time.

He thrust forward, quietly moaning at the sensation of her slick wetness squelching around him. Levy joined him, frantically panting his name and urging him to go faster. "Don't do it slow," she begged. "Do me fast. I need you." He didn't need any more urging than that. Gajeel snapped his hips, frantically trying to bring them to blissful release. "Like that, do you?" He rumbled. "How does it feel, having your pussy so full with my cock?" Her pink cheeks colored to a beautiful rosy red as he speared her over and over again, stretching her walls to the fullest.

Gajeel watched her small breasts shake from their erotic movements as his length slid in and out of her. He had never seen anything more beautiful. She yelped and screamed, evidence of arousal trickling down her thighs and into the sheets. Grasping her hips, he screwed her and flexed his muscles, shoving himself up to the hilt, bringing her to orgasm. Still, he needed more. Gajeel paused his movements and flipped Levy so that she was on top of him. "Ride me," he commanded in a husky voice. Levy, still dizzy from her orgasm, bounced up and down with uncertain strokes. "Ride me!" He repeated, force coloring his strained voice. " _Fuck yeah_. Ride me good and hard! Fuck your wet pussy with my cock!" With a cry of desperation and renewed arousal, Levy sped up, eagerly moving up and down as Gajeel's hands guided her.

Gajeel knew from the distinctive tightening of her passage that she was very, _very_ close. " _Gajeel, GAJEEL._ Mm, _yes,_ Gajeel! I'm so-so close!" If it had not been for the overwhelming need to cum, Gajeel would have smirked. He braced himself, gathering up enough strength to slam himself into her, bringing the two of them into a world of overwhelming pleasure.

"Gaaaaaaajeeeel!" Levy wailed with abandon, clamping on him as she took her fill of his cum. Gajeel groaned, surrendering himself to the sensation of her body. Their chests heaved, slick with sweat from their efforts. With tired muscles, he collapsed onto the bed, too exhausted to pull out just yet. Her labored breaths cooled his skin, and Gajeel pecked her forehead. Smiling at each other, the two lovers soon fell asleep contentedly.

The next morning, Levy drowsily arose to a slumbering Gajeel who still had his arms round her. She smiled, kissed him on the cheek, and wonderingly traced her fingers over the iron studs on his face. It was custom for the Iron King to have his face and arms marked with the scales of iron dragons from long ago. These scales were saved in a hidden vault made known only to the preceding king and his successor. From time to time, Levy would stare at Gajeel after their lovemaking, finding it hard to believe that she, a mere scribe, was the lover of a man with such unfathomable power.

Well, he was hers. A tender feeling arose in her heart, lulling Levy back to sleep.

* * *

 _The palace was empty. Not a single servant or guard was at his or her station. Levy blinked, and a slow sigh passed through her lips. The sigh twisted, released, and became wind. The sound of her heartbeat seemed to reverberate throughout the halls. "Gajeel?" She called out softly. "Where are you?" Almost as if commanded, Gajeel materialized out of thin air._

 _Levy's face broke into a relieved smile. "Ga-" Her voice faded away, a troubled expression forming on her face. The Gajeel in front of her was garbed in the customary royal attire, a towering force of nature who commanded respect from every man and woman who laid eyes on him. This Gajeel was strong and powerful. But something was off. There was no customary smirk, no crazy, borderline-maniacal laughter falling from his lips. There was not a smidgen of the quiet love he held just for her._

 _This Gajeel was empty; this man-whoever he was-had to be an impostor. Now wary, Levy backed away with narrowed eyes. "Who are you?" She demanded. For a moment, silence. Then, the Impostor Gajeel slowly collapsed into a mound of sand. The Iron King's mistress opened her mouth to scream, although no sound passed through her lips._

 _Levy stared in wonder as the sand rose and settled on her hands. She screamed as the sand hardened, and etched tick marks into her palm. As she watched drops of blood fall to the ground, Levy could hear a voice rumble, "It is finished," in the hazy mist of pain._

* * *

That afternoon, Levy awoke with tears in her eyes and a concerned Gajeel stroking her eyes worriedly.

* * *

a/n: Hullo! Nice to meet you all. I'm very excited to be churning out stories for the Fairy Tail fandom. This is a question for you writers out there: do you ever feel awkward or frustrated writing smut/lemons? I practically rewrote the sex scene a whole bunch of times. I'd say this was my first time. Please review and let me know what you think (and recommend a few Fairy Tail fics while you're at it as well!) I've been on a mad chase trying to find ones that I like. If there are any mistakes, don't hesitate to let me know! I'm also looking for a beta reader since I tend to completely ignore mistakes that are right in front of me. Let me know if you're interested!


End file.
